


Twinkle on the Waves

by ladydragon76



Series: Waves [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Always Human!Blurr-who-is-now-a-Mer, Always Mer!Starscream, Heat Cycles, M/M, Mers have both sex organs just like sticky mech smut, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims, More Too But That'd be Spoilerz~~, so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Oh dear, Starscream's gone into season.





	Twinkle on the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1/IDW-ish  
>  **Series:** Waves  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Always Human!Blurr-who-is-now-a-Mer, Always Mer!Starscream, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims, Mers have both sex organs just like sticky mech smut, Heat Cycles, More Too But That'd be Spoilerz~~, So Read At Your Own Risk,  
>  **Notes:** This got written because I have a Halloween Mer fic I want to write and this had to come first. ^_^

"Blurr," Starscream said and gave his mate's shoulder a shake. "Blurr, wake up!"

There was an answering groan, and Blurr's arms tightened around Starscream's middle, but that was all.

With a huffed stream of bubbles, Starscream tipped his head and gave Blurr's shoulder a sharp little nip. This was important. They didn't have time for Blurr to wake slowly.

"Ow! The fuck?!"

"Are you awake now?" Starscream hissed even as he scrambled to clamp a hand over Blurr's mouth to keep him from shouting the whole village awake.

The hand was knocked aside. "Yes. Ass. What?" Blurr pulled back enough to sit up and look around, and Starscream missed his touch instantly.

There was an ache settling into the pit of his stomach. Starscream felt warmer than usual and had awoken that way, and hungry for his mate's weight over him. He was too old and too experienced to try to fool himself about the on-coming cycle, but Starscream wished he could wish it away. It'd only been a few weeks since stealing away with Blurr to give his mate a full taste of sex as a Mer, and Starscream was afraid neither of them were ready to deal with him being in season.

 _If wishes were fishes~_ Starscream thought and swam to gather up a few supplies they might need. Blurr _could_ gather the little clams and crabs, but Starscream rarely wanted to eat while in season. Blurr would need to keep up his strength though, so a small lance was brought to help him spear fish.

"Star?" Blurr asked after a moment, all previous anger gone. "What's going on?"

"I'm going into season. We need to leave." Starscream stared at it, wondering if it'd be needed, but then decided to grab the second net bag as well. Better to have more than he expected to need. What if one tore?

Blurr gaped, still sitting on the ocean floor where Starscream had left him. "Fuck. Already?"

A wry smirk twisted up Starscream's mouth. "Lots of fucking. Now let's go. We need to swim past Ratchet's and inform him."

"Not the leaders?" Blurr asked softly and followed Starscream out into the dark waters. It was early, still a few hours before sunrise, but Starscream could see, and Blurr proved he could as well as he stayed right with Starscream without touch to guide him.

"No. The last thing I want to do is wake Megatron," Starscream said.

Once they reached Ratchet's cavern, Starscream waved Blurr forward. "Go in and just wake Ratchet. Tell him we're going to my island and that I'm in season, and to pass it around to those who need to know."

"Me?" Blurr hissed in a whisper, shooting back a full body length. He was still learning to control himself, and much like a child, a fin would twitch, and off he'd go without meaning to. Starscream found it adorable.

"Yes, you," Starscream answered when Blurr hurried back over. "I know I said it's rude to enter a home without permission, but this is different. It'd be even more rude to call out and risk waking not just Ratchet and Drift, but Gauge and anyone else in range." He waved a hand toward the entrance. "Go on. Quick."

Blurr made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat but ducked in without further argument.

Starscream fidgeted as he waited, anxious and desperate to be out of the village. He _hated_ when others could hear him so out of control. It was one thing with a lover, alone, safely ensconced a hundred miles away. Uninhibited and wild and able to completely let go then was blissful. Starscream certainly trusted Blurr that much, and his nethers gave a hot throb of want that had less to do with the heat cycle than the usual desire Blurr stirred in him.

At least for now.

Starscream knew he'd slept through the first few critical hours, and by the time they reached the island, he'd be ready to beg for Blurr to claim him.

"Ok," Blurr whispered, appearing from the dark of the cave. "Ratchet said to be sure we both eat, and he'll check you over once we're back."

"Good." Starscream grabbed his mate's wrist and shot off into the open ocean.

~ | ~

It seemed to take much longer to get to his island this time, Starscream thought. Never mind that Blurr knew -mostly- where to go and was happy to race along at a substantial pace, the damn trip took _forever_.

"Come on, sweets!" Blurr called back, his sleek form burnished by the first rays of sunlight cutting into the water. "I can see it."

Starscream gave a last burst of speed, caught up to his mate, and then the two of them charged toward the island as fast as Starscream could manage. Blurr slipped forward, ridiculously fast for any Mer, and with a graceful twist and arch that left Starscream tingling all over, shot into the tunnel entrance. By the time Starscream caught up, Blurr was sitting on the beach, white sand shining a bit golden in the early light. His hair stuck up at funny angles, and he wore a teasing smirk.

"By the First, I want you," Starscream moaned as he hit the beach and simply bowled Blurr over.

Blurr laughed and wrapped his arms around Starscream. "You have me, baby." One hand tugged at the bag's strap. "Take this off and let me take care of you."

The bag and their supplies were carelessly thrown off to the side, and then Starscream gasped as he found himself on his back. Sharp teeth grazed his neck, and Blurr purred a resonating note.

"Gods, you smell so fucking good."

Starscream keened, feeling his mind slipping away a little. Not so much that he missed the glide of hard, slick flesh against his pelvis, but the heat was taking over now that he was safe and had his mate over him.

"Please," Starscream whispered, claws dragging up from Blurr's hips to his shoulders. "Please..."

"I have you, Starshine."

There was pressure _right_ where Starscream needed it, and he lifted into the slow push as Blurr slid home- deep. Perfect. Exactly what he wanted but not _enough_!

"Blurr!" Starscream was going to explode from the need, and in the next moment, with the very next thrust, he did.

"Should we count?" Blurr said, voice purring and low against the shell of Starscream's ear as Starscream drifted back down into his body. "See how many times I can make you scream like that for me?"

"Yes," Starscream answered, back arching and hips bucking up. He wasn't sure what the question had been anymore, but yes. Yes, please. Yes- "More."

And Blurr gave him more. He drove into Starscream, hard and fast, slow and teasing, nearly brutal, then gentle and soft, and each time he murmured a new number. Starscream was getting close to the next number, veins on fire, body shaking, his breathing a dry, sharp rasp in his throat when-

"Fuck! Nnngh! Oh, fuck!"

Starscream cried out, not in pleasure but in denial as Blurr pulled free but continued to thrust. It wasn't until he felt the hot spill over his hip that Starscream understood what had happened. Understanding didn't stop the needy whine, but before Starscream could protest too much, his mate slipped down his body and licked smoothly into him.

No one had ever done that for Starscream in this form. Suck him off? Sure. But thrust their tongue into him, set their mouth against swollen, plush, hot, aching flesh and devour him?

Starscream's cries rang off the surrounding stone.

~ | ~

"Just a bite," Blurr coaxed, the clam meat teased along Starscream's upper lip. "Eat this and I'll claim you deep."

Not a promise Starscream could refuse. More than three days they'd been at it, and he was exhausted. Blurr had to be too, as he barely left Starscream's side. Being in season kept Starscream's body ready and willing no matter how tired he was, how sated he _should_ have been. It also kept his mate interested and hungry for more, but Starscream had to wonder just how well Blurr was faring with this new experience. Not that he had the wherewithal to form words and ask.

"Good," Blurr praised as the clam was swallowed whole.

Starscream could only moan as he was rolled to his back once again. Above them the sun angled toward setting, making the surface of the lagoon glitter. The sand under his back shifted as Starscream arched toward his mate, and he shut his eyes. Pleasure drowned him, and it was impossible not to sink into it, into the rhythm Blurr set for them. Starscream lay passive, too tired to cling and clutch until he wasn't, until the need took over and his claws dug into Blurr's back once more. He was carried higher, the world twisting and tilting under them, and then Starscream's whole body locked up.

Blurr shouted, head thrown back, and Starscream saw him painted as a silhouette against the darkening waters. Then Starscream's eyes squeezed shut again, jaw clenched against a wailing scream which broke free regardless. Worlds exploded in his mind, the ecstasy too intense to survive.

At least that was what Starscream thought until he woke.

It was dark, and Starscream had no idea how much time had passed, nor did he care to swim up and look. Blurr lay curled against him, arms and tail wrapped around Starscream's overheated body. Blurr was still asleep, but purred and nuzzled Starscream's head when Starscream wriggled.

"Hey," Blurr murmured, sleepy and thick-voiced. "Still feel warm."

"I am," Starscream said, voice rasping and throat a bit sore. Actually, a lot of him was sore, but that didn't stop the tingle of desire zip-zinging around his hips.

"I was worried. I tied us together that time," Blurr said, hands smoothing along Starscream's chest and side.

"Once won't hurt anything," Starscream said and rolled to press against Blurr, needing to be closer. "We don't breed easily."

"Took Ratchet and Drift a century," Blurr said with a nod. "Still, I'll try to be more careful."

Light kisses were feathered over Starscream's cheek as Blurr held him close and tight. And Blurr was careful. They made love slowly that time, Blurr so gentle and soft with him, that Starscream genuinely wept from it even as his body clenched and chimed in pleasure.

~ | ~

Starscream woke to bright mid-morning sunlight shining down into the turquoise water, Blurr snuggled against him. Everything ached, but _thank all that is holy_ , Starscream felt... done.

"I don't want to have sex for a month," Blurr mumbled into Starscream's shoulder.

"What if it's not over?" Starscream asked with a grin.

Blurr dragged his head up to arch a brow at Starscream, then flopped back down. "You're cooler to the touch, and you haven't been moaning or scratching at me in your sleep. It's over, and thank fuck for that. I didn't know my dick could _hurt_ from sex. It's raw. It's invented a whole new color of red just to express its rawness."

Starscream laughed despite the movement hurting his throat and bringing a million aches and pains to life. "I'm sure my insides look no better." A rough groan escaped as Starscream rolled to hug Blurr. "Look at it this way. At least we've got a good few years before we have to do it again."

"Unless I come into season before that," Blurr grumbled, but he placed a line of nibbling little kisses along Starscream's shoulder.

For a few minutes they simply snuggled together and relaxed, but Starscream was hungry and knew he couldn't be the only one. "I love you," he said softly and nuzzled around until he could capture Blurr's lips with his own.

"Love you, too," Blurr replied, a smile blooming to life. "I can hear your belly."

"Yes. Where's my breakfast?"

A blue brow arched. "Spoiled." Blurr pecked a kiss to Starscream's nose though, and sat up. "Hope you like clams, because I'm really not going to put any effort into a hunt right now."

"I'll make do, I supposed," Starscream said and smirked as he stretched back out on the sandy bottom of the lagoon.

Blurr snickered and shook his head, and Starscream felt a twinge of guilt as his mate swam rather stiffly out through the tunnel. Maybe they could stay here one more day and rest. In fact, yes, they were absolutely going to stay. Just the thought of such a long swim back made Starscream want to bury himself in the sand and stay there for a few years.

Eventually, Blurr came back with food, and Starscream had to admit it was time to genuinely start teaching him to hunt. Blurr had a dozen clams, four fish -which still thrashed in the net bag- and a few handfuls of edible plants. They were doing a disservice to the village and Blurr himself by not properly training him. Starscream would speak to Ironhide about it once they returned.

~ | ~

A plan which was thwarted the moment Ratchet saw them swim into the village.

"He's fine, and so am I," Starscream said, suddenly in no mood to be checked over by the too-thorough healer. "Raw, sore, the usual, but nothing hur-"

"You're carrying," Ratchet said to Blurr, cutting Starscream off. One red hand reached out and pressed against the lower - _flat_ \- plane of Blurr's stomach.

"No, I'm not!" Blurr yelped in chorus with Starscream's, "No, he's not!"

Ratchet grabbed Starscream's wrist and planted his hand on Blurr's abdomen and pressed. "Pregnant. Or do you think I don't notice these things? Feel how hard that is?"

"He's muscular..." Starscream said, but... No. But there was an odd balled up knot he could feel, pressing that hard. Blurr didn't look like he was enjoying it either. Starscream shook his head and pulled his hand free. "I'm the one who was in heat."

Ratchet eyed him. "Yes, which is why if you're carrying, I can't tell yet, but he's around a month along." Piercing blue eyes shifted back to pin Blurr to the sea floor. "Feel tight across your hips? Ache? Harder to wake up and feel tired more often?"

Blurr gestured helplessly at Starscream. "He was in season. Of course I ache. Of course I'm tired. I'm not pregnant!"

"You are. Look at your nipples. Did you have legs on the beach?" Ratchet asked.

"What?!" Blurr looked down and back up. "No, but the magick-"

"Is long past settled," Ratchet cut in. "It only takes a week or so. Tops. Did you try?"

Blurr looked helplessly at Starscream for a moment before returning his hesitant gaze to Ratchet. "Yes," he replied miserably. "I was going to try to get coconuts," he added in a mumble.

"Easy enough to fix if you want rid of it," Ratchet said.

And there went Blurr, Starscream thought, watching his mate realize he'd shot away again in reaction, roll his eyes, and swim back.

"Is that your answer?" Ratchet asked, head tilted.

"Uh... _If_ I really am," Blurr began. "How much longer do I have to decide?"

"Maybe a month," Ratchet replied. "After that it becomes a little more risky and painful, but you have time to come to grips with it and talk it over."

Starscream gnawed his lip. They'd discussed children. Briefly. The consensus had been sure, if Starscream carries, in a few decades. Blurr wanted children, but not yet and not if he was the one birthing them. "Ratchet's been a healer for centuries, Blurr. If he says you are, then you are." And then the guilt hit Starscream between the eyes, because he'd knotted Blurr when Blurr had been _desperate_ , and Starscream hadn't believed it was anything but lust and delayed gratification.

He must've made some sound because Ratchet asked, "What?"

And Blurr turned a glare on him. "I _was_ in season!" he snapped. "You told me-"

"I didn't know!" Starscream shouted back. "How could I know? You'd been a Mer for less than a fragged week!"

"Oh my god, Star!"

"Boys," Ratchet said, voice low, and gripped them both by their arms. "It might be best not to scream at each other in full view of the very curious public."

Starscream and Blurr both looked around, and Blurr cringed in on himself. He'd probably have darted away again had Ratchet not had such a good hold on him.

"Let's go home," Starscream suggested and gently shook off Ratchet's hand so he could hug his mate. "We're tired. We'll get some sleep and then figure it out after."

Blurr nodded, and with a last -nearly fearful- glance at Ratchet, let Starscream take them back to their little coral cave.

"I'll have it," Blurr said as they settled on the sand of their sleeping space. "If you want it."

Starscream stroked the backs of his fingers down Blurr's cheek, his heart throbbing in his chest and tears stinging the backs of his eyes. How had he gotten so lucky in a mate? "It's not a small decision, loveling. And we're both exhausted and in shock. _If_ you're willing to go through with it, then great. If you're not, then that's fine too."

"But your people- _our_ people don't breed easy." Blurr burrowed in, his head tucked under Starscream's chin and his fingers digging in a bit painfully as he clutched at Starscream. "What if this is our only real chance? I think..." He was silent a moment, and Starscream bit his tongue to keep from speaking, unsure of what he was even feeling himself. "I think," Blurr finally continued, "that I'm more afraid of deciding we want kids, and then the heartbreak of a hundred years of failure than I am of having this one so soon."

Starscream tried to fight against the rush of relief he felt. This was too important to let residual hormones or age-old dreams make their decisions for them. "It's _utterly_ your choice, Blurr. You are carrying only potential. If you're not ready to grow it into a person, then I'd rather face a hundred years of trying and failing than you resenting it or me. I'd rather never have offspring than have you unhappy."

Blurr looked up, eyes red-rimmed, but a smile so sincere it made Starscream's heart hurt and throb in his chest. "I'm not convinced Ratchet's right, but if he is... I think I'll keep this potential and see who it turns out to be." A very pointed finger jabbed Starscream in the ribs, startling a chirp out of him. "But we are swimming back to shore and buying some condoms for our future cycles. Got it?"

Starscream laughed as he nodded and hugged Blurr in tight against him. "You have yourself a deal."

They settled in, and though Starscream couldn't sleep, he thought Blurr had managed to drop off. Then Blurr mumbled, "Let's hope I didn't knock you up too."

Starscream tensed, and a low groan filled their cavern. "Now you've done it."

Blurr snickered, but Starscream remained tense.

~ | ~

A few weeks later, and the whole village was teasing them both. No one, not even Kup, could remember a pair of mates both carrying at the same time before. Soundwave had even smirked, and Drift passed over Gauge to Blurr for 'practice'.


End file.
